Lucy in the Stars
by Katie Kat 214
Summary: Lucy's gone. Her book is done. Levy cried upon reading it, something she never did. What was going on with the blunette? Where was the blonde? Where was Makarov too? That damn magic council probably had something to do with it. Rated T...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter One***

Lucy cried silently as she moved her folded clothes into the suitcase by her legs. She shook, choking silently on sobs. A fairy tail member could break into her house at any moment. She had to hurry and do this or they would never let her go. They could barely do anything last time Jude hired a guild to attack Fairy Tail. She packed up everything, down to the last book, the last letter to her mother, the last picture from her missions. She took everything downstairs, which surprisingly wasn't that much. She was about to leave when she remembered her book. She hugged it to her chest as she was leaving before shaking her head. She flipped to the last page. On the next available spot she finished her masterpiece.

_Nothing ever works out the way you planned, though. Every happy dream must come to an end at one point. This is where this dream stopped dead. The end._

She cried harder as she carried all of her stuff to the guild, which was nearly empty. She put on a smile and wiped her face before walking into the quiet building. She danced back to the bar and set the book on the counter before writing on the dedication page.

_To my dearest friend, Levy-chan. You're the first one to read it. Never forget me._

She closed the manuscript before and pushed it to Mira. "Please, only Levy sees that for now. I'm really tired and I'm feeling sick. I might not come in tomorrow, but don't tell anyone. I just want to rest." The silver haired waitress nodded and hid the booklet under the bar. Before Mira said anything, Lucy ran out of the guild. The blonde celestial mage was so close to tears that seeing her bags in front of the guild made the tears flow out of her eyes. She grabbed her things and rushed to the station.

The entire way to her old house, tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. She pulled out the letter from her father once again and read it.

_Lucy. Come home now. There is no need to be so stubborn. You may have said to leave Fairy Tail alone, but why would I when it's so fun? All you need to do is come home again. Just be the good girl you have to be and they don't get their wings plucked. I can ensure that they soar through the sky or plummet like rocks. I'm expecting you. Jude Heartfilia._

She positively hated him, but her love for her nakama was strong enough to help her through anything he threw her way. Even death, she would gladly accept it to help Fairy Tail. So, going back home couldn't be that bad.

Fairy Tail Guild- Morning

Natsu burst into the guild, almost destroying the doors again. He happily walked over to the bar, half asleep still. "Lucy! I need to go on a job soon. Me and Happy ran out of food!" He tripped over Gray's extended foot, though that was the least of his worries. Lucy would have usually nagged him about grammar and her rent, and their eating habits.

"Lucy's not here, slanty eyes!" Gray yelled, trying to cover his own worry. She was always one of the first people here. Natsu whirled around, glaring at Gray and smashing his head against the ice mage's.

"What was that, you brain freeze?" the pink haired fire mage growled under his breath, a deathly red aura emitting from him. Gray smirked, pushing against Natsu with his raven hair covered head.

"I said that you were a moron who should think once in a while. hot head!" The two continued to bicker for a while as the blunette script mage, Levy, read through Lucy's book as quickly as she possibly could. She flipped to the last page and put a hand over her mouth, breathing in a sharp breath. Tears streamed down her face and she cried silently for a moment. After a while, everyone stared at the girl in shock, the book locked in her iron grasp.

Gajeel even got worried. He'd been around her when she read everything, deaths, couples fighting, her favorite ships getting together, but nothing compared to these tears. They were… fear filled. "Oi, shrimp, what's wrong with you? Are you broken?" The girl finally snapped her hazy, dark eyes out of their spot, glued on the closed book. She let out a choked sob and everyone rushed to go cheer her up.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed, the entire guild practically shaking. Everyone covered their ears, though Gajeel recovered quickly enough to grab onto the girl who fell forwards, crying her heart out. Levy cried on Gajeel's shoulder as Mira walked over and Natsu picked up the book, laying on the floor. He flipped through it, looking for any blood or scent of other people, though none were there.

"It's okay Levy-chan. She's just sleeping. She told me so last night," Mira said. Levy shook her head and looked at Mira with a horrified expression before snatching the book and showing Mira the page. She skimmed over the words with a smile on her face until the last paragraph entered her vision. Mira's lip began quivering as tears formed. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying as well.

"Lu… Lucy?" Warren asked from the guild board, still standing. He had heard everything from Levy's mind and was trying to process it. He couldn't. None of them could. Not one guild member could possibly gather why everyone was bursting into tears.

"MASTER!" Levy and Mira screamed before continuing into a whole new sob fest. Makarov calmly jumped down onto the bar counter. Levy held the page out to him in shaking hands. Makarov read it… and read it again… and read it a third time. He squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side before lowering his head and stepping back. He stepped off of the bar top and screamed, the fall on his head making him grasp the concept.

"What's going on, ojisan?!" Natsu wined. backed away from Gajeel, who looked worriedly at her. She cleared her throat. She wasn't ready to read it out loud. Then it was definitely real. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before taking a deep breath. Mira shakily stood up and looked over Levy's shoulder, hugging her softly.

"Nothing ever works out the way you planned, though. Every happy dream must come to an end at one point. This is where this dream stopped dead. The end." Everyone stared at Levy, quietly, seeing if there was a 'just kidding!' or 'I got you guys!' at the end. Chaos broke out when they realized it wasn't coming. Everyone raced towards their guild mate's house in search of the girl. Natsu barged in to find her scent was faded. She wasn't here and hadn't been for hours. He rushed after her fading scent and everyone followed behind him; right to the train station.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Heyo! I dun own Fairy Tail. **

**Review?**

**Put a 'heart attack' if you like it.**

**Put a 'cold feet' if you don't like it.**

**I HOPE I GET HEART ATTACKS. **

**that came out weird...**

**Tell me what you think! Tanks baes.**

**NALU AND GRUVIA AND GALE AND JELZA ALL THE WAY.**

**i may have messed up on that... **

**LUVS CHU!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two****

Lucy stood in front of the large Heartfilia estate. Her large brown doe eyes were puffy and red from crying all night and her neck ached from trying to sleep on the train without touching the creepy guy who was next to her. After a very depressing ride on her part, she reached the place that gave her ultimate loss in hope.

The blonde celestial mage walked up with her luggage to the front door and knocked so softly that she prayed no one would hear. After a moment, she wondered if it would have been best to just drop off a letter saying she was in a guest house. The door opened before she could even agree with the thought and she was pulled into the arms of her old maid servant who had her own luggage behind her.

"Of all times for you to come home, it had to be on my retirement day, didn't it darling?" she asked. The woman backed away all teary eyed and grabbed her stuff before leaving with a huff. Jude was yelling something from the distance and the old woman didn't even turn back to look at the house before leaving. Lucy pursed her lips, trying to disguise her frown and steady her quivering lip.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, picking the bags she'd dropped once more. She turned back to face the city where her nakama had once stormed to find her. "Please don't follow me. I know you will, so please don't find me." Her voice cracked as she turned and walked into the house, a new maid closing the door behind her. She walked to the staircase and set her bags down, a servant quickly taking them to her room. A maid then approached Lucy and took her to a room to change her into something 'suitable' for her new social class.

The dress was pretty enough, with a halter neck line that tied behind her neck. The floor length dress was a pastel baby pink with a candy pink sash around her waist that was ruffled and tied into a large bow. Matching ribbon flowed out from under the bow. Pastel pink gloves that went past Lucy's elbows were pulled up, the darker pink material made into small bows near the top. Lucy sighed and slipped on the golden necklace with rose quartz and pink sapphires decorating it before sliding her feet into dark pink high heels.

The blonde teenager let out a sigh as her hair was curled and pinned to her head in an elegant fashion. A different maid began fixing Lucy's make-up with various shades of pinks. After an agonizingly long time, everyone was finished. The all left the sad girl alone for a while, preparing dinner. The mage summoned one of her closest friends she could still be around, Loki the Lion.

"You called princess?" the golden-orange haired zodiac celestial spirit asked, bowing. Lucy threw her arms around the teenager in the tuxedo and cried some more. She never wanted to stop crying, yet her friend knew how to comfort her. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"He has me again." Her voice came out in choked sobs. The lion knew instantly she meant Jude, who else would dress up their victims so nicely? "B-but it was m-my choice this-s time." He scoffed and pulled a note from nowhere, but not any note. Jude's note to Lucy.

"We all know." Lucy looked down at the ground. "Even Aquarius is worried. Virgo is begging to be punished, too." Lucy felt her knees weaken, so she simply stumbled back to the vanity chair. "I'm going to come visit nearly every day. You need someone who can help you on a friendly level."

Lucy nodded, not wanting to be left alone ever. "Come to dinner with me." Her voice was fearfully low and breathy. He couldn't refuse her, the girl who had saved him. She stood up, hearing the faint bell, and wrapped her arm around her spirit's. They walked down the hall to the dining room where Jude was already sitting. He quirked an eyebrow up as the 'couple' wandered in.

"This is my spirit, Loki, papa." Lucy's voice was shaking as tears stained her face. He nodded and the two sat down. Jude knew that this spirit or that spirit would escort her around for a long time, and he couldn't blame her. After all, he was ripping her away from her friends to marry her off to some rich guy named Dan who begged him for Lucy's hand.

The three sat in silence, eating quickly without conversation. Once finished, Lucy and Loki stood up and left. Though she didn't want Natsu to find her, she would pray for it every day. "Lucy!" Jude called when they were leaving. "Talk to me when you wake up tomorrow morning." She nodded and escorted Loki back to her room where she cried for hours.

Meanwhile, Natsu insisted on only him and Happy looking for Lucy, since everyone was in shock still. He was throwing up, heading farther away from Lucy than ever. He could hear her crying, screaming out his name. The sound made him bet sicker, the panic in her voice. The tears she had spilled was already too high of a number for anyone to be okay with.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered in her room, though he could faintly hear her. "I miss you. It hurts, but don't look for me. You need to go on jobs. Don't waste your breath on me. I'm coming home soon." The lie made Lucy's heart ache and shatter. She knew that her father would marry her off, and she knew that it wouldn't be someone nice. The poor girl cried herself to a dream that made her smile.

"Luce…" Natsu mumbled. "I will… always look for… for you." The voice made the girl stop the tears and snuggle closer to the pillow and Loki, who laid casually on her bed.

If only her dream would come true.

Everyone would have been happy.

But she should have known by now…

dreams don't come true.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**FIVE REVIEWS! **

**ALL POSITIVE! **

**I'M POSITIVELY HAVING A HEART ATTACK!**

**get it? xD**

**Heart attack if you like, cold feet if you don't. Review?**

**What do you think?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and never will, if I ever forget to put that. **

**no, Lucy and Loki will NOT be a thing in this story. She's just really sad. **

**Aquarius might be slightly ooc...**

**OH WELL. **

**Chapter two is up!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter Three***

Lucy woke up, without Loki. She quickly swiped her key for Virgo in the air, panic hitting her. The pink haired maid bowed to her blonde master. "Do you wish to punish me, princess?" Lucy jumped on the girl and embraced her. It took her a minute to remember where she was and why she was there before she let Virgo try to comfort her. Virgo noticed the evening dress that Lucy was still wearing and decided to change her into something from the celestial realm that Jude would be okay with.

Lucy was soon dressed in a strapless crimson dress that fell to the floor, golden embroidery around the hems. There was a large slit where Lucy's cleavage would have been if not covered by the golden material that was there. Lucy slipped on some golden flats as Virgo worked a miracle on her hair and makeup. After five minutes, Lucy had red jewels in her hair and light makeup on, giving her a natural glow. "Thank you Virgo." The young maid nodded and left. Lucy quickly summoned Capricorn in her place.

The celestial spirit had worked for Layla Heartfilia before Lucy, so he knew the drill. He and Lucy wandered slowly to the study, where her father was waiting. The second the two walked in, a familiar man bounded to the Fairy Tail mage. The maroon haired man made Lucy shriek and hide behind Capricorn.

Elsewhere, Natsu bolted upright from his hotel bed when he heard Lucy's scream. "Lucy! Lucy?! Lucy?!" His frantic yelling woke Happy up. The blue cat groaned lazily and rolled over, falling off of the small bed. He could hear her screaming.

"Get off of me you creep! I don't want you here! Why are you here? Loki!" Lucy swiped her keys to the side. "Virgo! Cancer! Taurus! Help!" The man was kicked away from the girl who fell to the ground, drained of magic energy. Everyone disappeared, though Loki was back in a second, using his own energy. He picked her up protectively and could practically hear Natsu.

"Lucy! Where are you? I'm coming! Wait for me! I'll be there!" The pink haired dragon slayer ran around the room and began to worry when no voice replied. There was, however, a knock on the door. Loki moved Lucy away from Dan, who tried to kiss her claiming that it was true love. The door to the study flew in and Lucy opened her eyes to see the familiar little old man in the doorway.

"Master." Makarov looked at Lucy with soft eyes before glaring intensely at Jude and Dan.

He stepped forward, and despite his size, the house trembled. "Give Fairy Tail Lucy back, Jude." The master made Lucy cringe further into Loki as though trying to hide. The blonde haired man leaned over the desk with a smirk.

"Now why would I do that. She's going to get married. Maybe after then." Master looked at Dan, who was obviously Lucy's fiance, and glared him down. He sat down on a chair by Lucy and smiled in satisfaction.

He knew this would work. After all, First Master Mavis planned it. Erza was headed to the Magic Council, Gray was going to get Natsu, and he would stay with Lucy. "I would like to walk her down the aisle at the wedding, though. As her father." Jude waved nonchalantly with a bored expression and nodded.

"Two days. Just stay here, in the mean time. I can't have the other guild members finding out just yet." Makarov nodded and hopped off the chair, nodding to Loki who still carried Lucy. The three of them left for the gardens.

Makarov sheepishly grinned at Lucy. "This is the best I could do, Lucy." Master didn't elaborate, and Lucy didn't want to know. She had a few words circling around her head. She's going to get married… as her father… married…

Natsu raced down the road, not stopping when his name was called. "Natsu! You dragon prick! Slow down damn it! Ice make: lance!" Ice attacked the fire mage who tripped and fell. Natsu turned and glared at Gray. "Master needs us back at the guild… Mira's in charge…" Gray panted heavily, tossing his dark T-shirt to the side as Juvia caught it. The dejected fire slayer followed Gray with Juvia behind them as they headed to Fairy Tail, where Mira had all the plans. Mavis talked to the silver haired girl that squealed as she planned out her romantic plans.

This was her passion and she could finally do it. The dress and bouquet were ordered, and not what Mira imagined, so she went to get the perfect wedding set up. Levy went to help her, being just as eager to get Lucy back. Mavis had planned everything out, but the fate of Lucy's future was in the hands of her guild mates now.

Could Natsu figure it out?

Would Gray have to do it?

Would someone get hurt doing it?

What would happen when one of them did do it?

What was in store for their celestial mage?

How could anyone save her now?

Why was this happening?

How could they let this happen?

Why didn't they see what was going on?

And… could Erza handle her job? Could anyone handle their jobs?

Mavis watched the entire guild as they busied themselves with preparations. Juvia, Wendy, Alzack, Bisca, Romeo, Warren, and a whole group of people were out buying cosmetics, wigs, contacts, and other accessories to disguise themselves. Gajeel, Laxus, and Jet were out getting other guilds to help, informing them on the news that would soon pollute every news site.

Lucy was getting married as a Dreyer, whether Jude intended it or not.

Makarov smiled as he followed Lucy to a guest room near hers. Nothing would go wrong. Mavis smiled down upon the generation.

These smart children would actually be able to save Lucy from her wicked father.

… or would they?

Only their actions from this point on could answer that question.

* * *

**Hey guys! I dun own FAIRY TAIL. **

**I'm sorry about the late update. **

**So, heart attack?**

**Cold feet?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Did this chapter make sense? I apologize if it didn't. If you guys don't think so, I will redo it. **

**It's 1 am right now though... so yeah. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**THANKS. **

**LOVE YOU ALL. **

**BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter Four****

"Master," Lucy's soft voice began the next morning, the two walking down the hall with Gemini behind the two. "Don't take this the wrong way. I'm so grateful that you're here and that you're going to help me through this, but… why?" The old man let a smile grace his face, not bothering to explain to the girl the guild's plan. Heck, not everyone involved in the plan knew or had to know.

"You'll find out soon, little brat." The girl giggled at the soft name he used for all of his 'children' in Fairy Tail. She glanced behind her as another set of footsteps followed behind her, and her heart nearly stopped. Behind her, Gemi and Mini had combined together to form Natsu, the only real person Lucy wanted to see. Makarov backed away from them to watch as Lucy's eyes watered, a smile fighting its way onto her quivering lips.

Lucy, standing in the gorgeous cream colored gown that was strapless with layers flowing out after her waist, ran up and hugged Gemini like Natsu was really standing there. At that moment, Makarov knew everything would work out tomorrow. He glanced down at the bracelet to see the pink jewel shimmering along with the white, golden, and blue ones. The dress was picked out, the guilds were informed, the disguises were ready, and Natsu was at the guild, waiting for the evening when Mira was to tell him everything.

The small, balding man looked fearfully at the red stone that wasn't nearly as noticeable as the other shining jewels. "Erza," the master whispered as he looked back up at the crying Lucy who hugging Natsu's replica. "It's now or never."

* * *

Erza nodded as she entered the Magic Council's headquarters. I don't know what exactly went on in there, but Fairy Tail had won over the majority of the members. The red head raced back to the guild as Mira and everyone prepared for why they had to do everything. Only Mira, Erza, and Levy currently knew the situation, but that was enough to get everything done.

"Members of Fairy Tail!" Mira shouted sadly as everyone watched her every move on the stage. "We are all aware that Lucy has… gone missing! Earlier today, first master Mavis figured out why and now, master is with Lucy! We are all going to have to do something tomorrow, though, if we want our celestial mage back! Tomorrow, Lucy is going to have to go through with an arranged… marriage!" Shock, hurt, fear, sympathy all crossed the faces of Fairy Tail and other guilds that had come to hear the full story.

"We are going to save Lu-chan from her father's plan tomorrow! Since he probably knows what we all look like, we have to disguise ourselves, and we won't use magic!" Levy shouted. Her large hazel eyes were filled with pain as her short blue hair was swatted from her tear stained cheeks. "I'm not leaving there without Lu-chan!"

Erza joined the two on stage and smiled. "Master Makarov has already convinced Jude to let him walk Lucy down the aisle. Therefore, she is marrying as a Dreyer and now, we just can't let her marry her self-proclaimed fiance." Gray nudged Natsu and the pinkette merely nodded in understanding.

"I'm not losing my Luce to some asshole." The raven haired teenager next to the fire mage smiled at Natsu's reply. None of the guild would, but it was obviously everyone's wish for Natsu to claim her. Even Gajeel knew it would happen! Mira smiled at the determination in Natsu's eyes and looked down as the bracelets disappeared from the original planners' wrists. Everything was set.

"We will do your make up tonight and catch the earliest train we can. Make your way over here and help if you can! Thank you." Mira smiled and began working on disguises. Guild signs were covered, hair was covered in wigs, faces were covered in makeup, irises were covered in contacts, and bodies were covered in clothes. By the time they were done, they were barely on schedule and the different looking people made their way to the train station before heading to the wedding.

Lucy smiled brightly at the beautiful wedding dress. The sleeveless top portion was tight fitting to her curvaceous torso and it flattered her body type. The skirt flared out in ruffled layers, a large white bow on the top of the back. A pink sash was sewn onto where the two parts of the dress met. Lucy wore white high heels with pink bows and a white garter up on her thigh. A beautiful veil was covering her curled blonde hair with pink roses decorating the front.

To even call Lucy's bouquet beautiful was an understatement. The white and pink roses were perfect, and despite their heavy weight, it was worth it. The stems were covered in white silk and had a large pink ribbon tied in a bow on the top near the roses. The colors reminded her of… Natsu. The girl felt tears trickle down her cheeks. Virgo, who was sitting there, in case this happened, fixed her makeup. Makarov walked in and smiled solemnly at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, her emotions under control. Virgo covered Lucy's face with the shorter layer of the veil and quickly left before the bride and Makarov. Virgo peeked in and saw everyone sitting in their correct spots.

The spirit couldn't possibly wait. None of them could. Virgo was sent back to the spirit world to watch the wedding from the stars with everyone else. Gemi and Mini were ready in case Natsu couldn't do it. It would be Natsu.

Makarov smiled as Mavis walked alongside Lucy, giving her support. Only the ones who bared the Fairy Tail insignia could see the girl, so no one was in danger. As Lucy stood and faced the crowd, there were a lot more people than she expected…

and she didn't recognized one of them.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Heart attack?**

**Cold feet? ;-;**

**I'm sorry, but the wedding is next chapter. **

**xD don't hate me you guys.**

**i love you all... and i give up on capitalization in disclaimers.**

**speaking of disclaimers... I DUN OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**so yeah. bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter Five***

Lucy walked slowly down to Dan, who stood there patiently. She looked, but not one single Fairy Tail sign other than her own and Makarov's was in that room, for Jude had known what was going to happen. He set up a list, and not one of their fake names was on that list. The guild sat outside, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel hearing her slow footsteps, the heels clicking down the marble tiles. Then, there was a heartbreaking sob, quiet, but there. Makarov looked up at Lucy to see tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Get out of there! Please! We're all waiting for you!" Tears poured more quickly as cries of agreement coursed through her head, every member of the guild yelling for her. She reached Dan as Mavis ran and tried to stop the wedding, but being a ghost forbid that from happening.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was choked in everyone's head. "Just think of me whenever you look to the stars." By now, the entire crowd inside could hear her words. "Because they'll watch over you when I can't, and they'll keep you safe like I'm trying to." Mira began crying, tears streaming from her now golden eyes.

Natsu, however, didn't think that Lucy gave them the right answer. The pinkette charged past security and broke down doors, walls, or whatever else stood in his way. Everyone else saw a green haired man with blue eyes burst into the wedding, but Lucy fell to her knees, crying. "That won't do Luce." He pulled off his wig and left his contacts in, since they would be a burden and waste time. "We need you to come home."

Lucy began to run to him, though two hands caught her wrists. She turned back to see a cold glare from her father and anger from Dan, and she froze in place. After a few seconds, she turned back to face Dan, her veil sticking to her face with tears. The building began trembling, however, and everyone turned to the trembling Makarov.

He began to grow, startling the crowd. "Did you just stop my children from reuniting you filthy pigs?!" Makarov boomed, anger clear in his voice. "I object to this wedding formed in the hell of your disturbed mind, Jude Heartfilia!" Jude just laughed at Makarov's attempt as some mages hired for this day stood up.

Natsu ran up and enveloped Lucy in a hug, trying to comfort the crying girl. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yajima from the Magic Council called, freezing every mage as the Magic Council and Fairy Tail joined the reception, most of Fairy Tail rushing to hug Lucy or hug someone who was hugging Lucy. As Fairy Tail dragged the bride out, Jude cleared his throat. The blonde girl was scared stiff besides the slight quiver that didn't go unnoticed by the guild.

Lucy turned to face her displeased father before willing herself to take small steps towards the business man. Levy clung to her, tears running down her cheeks. "Lu-chan… please." The blonde girl was glad for the cover since her face was flushed and looked awful with tear stained cheeks, running makeup, and just the unattractiveness of her crying face. Her body continued to move robotically towards Jude.

Gajeel, scared of losing Levy, grabbed the girl that Jude eyed with interest before Loke and Virgo appeared. "I'm sorry, Fairy Tail, but this is the only way." Loke said, wrapping his arms around the girl who reached for her bouquet once again. Just as he'd shown up, Loke left with Lucy in his arms. Virgo bowed to the bunch who raced to her bouquet, hoping she'll appear there again.

"Princess will join us in the stars." The maid's few words made everyone try to grab her as she turned into a beam of golden light that disappeared. Natsu grabbed the bouquet that smelled like Lucy; vanilla and strawberries. His fingers wrapped around the silk with determination.

"Lucy!" Everyone shrieked and screamed, tears flooding down everyone's face, from Natsu, to Juvia, to Erza, to Jellal, even Laxus and Gajeel were crying, though the two tried to hide it for everyone else. Levy screamed as though she was being pinned to the tree again by Gajeel, only now when she loved him.

Natsu, however, smashed his fist into the floor. "God damn it Loke! You little bastard! Bring Lucy back to me at once! Get her down here!" The tears that rushed down Natsu's cheek made everyone want to drag Loke down with Lucy. Mirajane looked up, removing her face from Freed's jacket where she had been crying, and wrapped her arms around the boy like Lucy would have done.

"I'm sorry." Lucy called to each of them, her voice pained. "I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it. I just wanted to keep everyone safe. Natsu tried not to crush the bouquet in his hand.

"Luce, just come back! We can keep you safe! I can't live without you, Luce!" Everyone could feel the heat radiating off of Natsu as he continued. "Lucy, I'll never leave you again! Just, please, come back! I need you! Whose house am I going to go to when I can't stop thinking about Igneel? Who's going to go on missions with me? Who's going to tell me to stop fighting Gray when Erza's gone? Who will be there to Lucy Kick me when I read your unfinished stories?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled when Natsu got too choked up to speak any more. "Who else will read every book I love and recommend? Who is going to plan out people's weddings and couples with Mira and me? Who will bring Loke back to visit us, because he won't come until Natsu has you again! What will I do without you?"

Levy began crying on Gajeel again and Mira step forward. "Lucy, please convince someone to bring you back. I need someone to take pictures with me for Weekly Sorcerer. And who else can blush so much when I talk about Natsu's childhood? I still have that key to your apartment, and I better find you there one day or I will come hunt you down with Erza."

Up with Lucy, the poor girl was crying her lungs out and Loke could see her pain. "I'm sorry, princess."

* * *

**hey guys. i dont own fairy tail. im so done with grammar... so yeah.**

**my review thing isnt working. it wont show me any new reviews... ;-;**

**sorry for the tease. i just thought that the story would be too short. i promise that some nalu will happen...**

**well, some more nalu. **

**heart attack? **

**cold feet?**

**somewhere in between?**

**should i write another fairy tail story?**

**vote yes or no, because you dont get to know the plot until its up. **

**what do you guys think?**

**should lucy come home soon?**

**should natsu go up to the celestial world?**

**whose ass is getting kicked?**

**thanks. bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter Six****

"Loke, what did you do that for?" Lucy asked, her body shaking slightly. The orange haired lion spirit turned his head as Virgo changed the blonde and Aries walked over timidly. She saw the pain in Lucy's eyes, and that undid the girl. Lucy had saved Loke from disappearing forever, she saved Aries's one true love. The pinkette gritted her teeth and disappeared back to Earthland.

It was time for Aries to pay Lucy back. She watched the crying crowd that consisted of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail alone, now that everyone else had cleared the church. "Ano… Natsu-san." Aries's small voice turned every head, and the fire mage was at her side in a second. The ram spirit cowered in fear. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san! We just wanted to take Lucy-san to the celestial world for a little while, until her father had given up looking for her!"

Everyone looked at the fearful celestial spirit for a moment before she clutched Natsu's arm. Everyone rushed forwards as the two vanished, off to get Lucy. When the two pinkettes arrived in the celestial world, Aries left a frozen Natsu to get Capricorn, who she had made the plan up with. Capricorn changed Natsu into celestial clothing, allowing the boy to move again, and he instantly set out for her. "Lucy!" he cried, frantic onyx eyes sweeping from side to side. "Luce! Come back here!" The blonde, who was sitting with her head resting on her knees, looked up.

She slowly got to her feet again, not sure what was going on. "Natsu?" her choked voice asked. The salmon haired dragon slayer rushed to the sound of her voice. He caught sight of her blonde hair, looking away from him. He raced forward with new determination, enveloping her in his arms and tackling her to the ground. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as they fell to the ground.

They landed and laid there for a moment, Natsu clinging to Lucy as though she would disappear again if he didn't. "Luce, come home with me again." His hot breath seeped into her hair and tickled the back of her neck. "If things get bad again, Virgo or Loke can bring you back here. You can live with me or anyone else from the guild. We won't lose you again, though."

Lucy cried again, twisting around and clinging to Natsu. Her heart was racing as she realized it. "I love you," they said together, falling silent again as they brought each other closer. Lucy nuzzled her flushed face into Natsu's scarf, and the two laid there silently for a minute before sitting up.

Lucy looked at the spirits that had gather around the couple of teenagers and everyone smiled down at them, even Aquarius.

"Time to get you two back home," Lyra said softly, smiling. Loke and Virgo escorted the Fairy Tail guild as everyone else returned. To say that Lucy was tackled was an understatement. The poor blonde celestial mage was crushed under the massive dog pile, Natsu barely pulling her out as her soul floated towards the stars again. Levy, however, he could not shake. She clung to the girl's torso, and she hugged the blunette back.

They both fell to their knees, spurting apologized that half of the guild didn't understand, because of the sophistication level. Soon enough, everyone else had gone and began a group hug. "This calls for a celebration!" Mira cheered, tears streaming from her eyes. Makarov agreed, with the rest of the guild, and everyone set to setting up the party to show their happiness of being reunited with Lucy.

Natsu opted out of party decorating and glued himself to the blonde's side as she comforted Happy. Natsu watched her, a huge grin plastered to his face. The moment he had known that she was gone, his heart had told him why he yearned for his blonde partner; he loved her. Lucy had known for a while, though she knew that he was too dense to realize what she meant, even if she had confessed earlier. "So, where are you gonna go now, Luce?" The blonde frowned, remembering that she had given up her apartment.

"Your house," she stated simply, shrugging slightly. She then realized what she had said and heat flooded to her face. "I-I mean, if that's alright with you, of course!" The pinkette smiled and nodded, the childish grin widening.

"Luce, of course you can move in!" he cried, coddling the girl who sweatdropped, though her face felt hot, even against Natsu's cheek. Mira giggled and the two jumped as far away from each other as they could, Happy clutched to Lucy's chest still.

The silver haired model giggled again. "Don't let me stop you two." Lucy sighed slightly as the guild members began decorating the inside of the guild. Makarov silently observed everything from the second story silently.

She seemed so much happier with the real Natsu than with Gemini as Natsu. She didn't panic without a spirit by her and she wasn't really attaching herself to anyone, unless you count Natsu, Happy, and Levy. As soon as Erza entered the building, however, the blonde jumped on the scarlet haired girl, ignoring the pain that shot through her as she smacked against Titania's metal chestplate. She even hugged Juvia and Gray when she could find them.

Makarov smiled down on his 'children' as they rejoiced. Cana convinced Lucy to drink with her, Levy, Mira, and Erza joining them. Lucy drank herself into the hazy fog of a drunken state, trying to burn away the ugly memories from the past week. As Lucy wandered around, trying to fill her memories to distract her, someone was always with her; Natsu. They were always together, even as everyone began filing out for the night, going to sleep off their alcoholic state so that they could party some more tomorrow, as well. That's when it struck everyone, even the blackout drunks.

He was never leaving her alone again.

* * *

**hey guys! i dun own fairy tail. **

**bad grammar on the disclaimer again. **

**heart attack?**

**cold feet? **

**somewhere in between?**

**should i write another story in the fairy tail genre?**

**suggestions for this story?**

**i need halp if you guys want me to continue this story.**

**well, yeah. **

**bai!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter Seven***

Lucy shook in her sleep slightly, her breath hitching in her throat more than once. Natsu hugged her tightly, wanting the girl to go back to peaceful sleeping like she had done before going back to the Heartfilia mansion. As her movements grew more rapid, Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. She bolted upright, panting heavily. She had risen so quickly that his arms slipped from around her and she fell from his hammock.

Lucy screamed as she hit the floor. "Luce! Are you okay?" Natsu looked over the edge, suddenly falling next to the girl. She threw her arms around him as the blanket she had insisted on using fell onto her legs messily. Natsu let out an inaudible sigh and picked her up, carrying her and the blanket over to the couch.

Natsu flopped down on the old couch with his blonde friend on top of him. He laid the blanket over her and let her snuggled into him again. He fell asleep with her, and the comforting warmth under her kept her from being reminded of that large bed with restricting ice silk covering her. "Natsu…" she mumbled, moving her head slightly, bringing the boy halfway to consciousness. "He… hurt m… Lone… ly… Nat… su…" The pinkette grinned as his hazy mind processed what she said.

She was saying his name. Only his name. He liked it that way. His arms curled tighter around her as they fell asleep again.

By the time Happy woke up, which was before the other two, he looked around the room to find the grey hammock was limp, no one inside of it, and the old brown couch was fully occupied with two forms intertwined. The exceed stifled a 'Mira giggle' and sat on the windowsill above the couch. "You two liiiiiiikkkkke each other~!" the cat sang loud enough to wake the two up. Lucy jumped at the cat's voice while Natsu just rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Lucy grumbled, moving her limbs around to free herself of Natsu's limbs, which had stopped her from moving far. "You stupid cat! Don't just yell stuff when I'm trying to sleep! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lucy yelled when she was finally able to move around. As she got up to swat the exceed, Natsu caught her waist and pulled her back down.

The blushing blonde looked back at the tired dragon slayer. "It's too early to deal with that," he grumbled. She nodded and hesitated before laying back down, facing away from the pinkette. There was peace and quiet in that house, something Lucy thought there would never be, as she drifted slowly back towards sleep.

A knock on the door startled both people out of sleep and into a slightly hazy fog. "Flame brain! Are you gonna hog Lucy all day?! Other people missed her just as much as you, ya know!" Gray yelled from the outside of the door. The two looked at each other and Natsu sighed, letting Lucy get up. He gave her the kitchen to change, since she refused to go to the outhouse while Gray was outside, and he threw on his usual outfit.

When Lucy left the kitchen, she looked like her old self again. "You ready?" she asked, her fingers grazing her keys before she pulled them away. She remembered it all. The endless corridors. The constricting walls. The silence broken by her shoes on marble and her panting for air. The people who watched her as though she was crazy to be running. She shivered and put on a smile.

She looked so fragile, so… protectable. "Not quite," Natsu said, walking over to her without a thought in his mind but to make her his so that she'll always be safe. By the time he reached her though, he came back to his senses… somewhat. The Salamander, the oblivious, dense idiot he is, leaned in and kissed her. Lucy was surprised for a moment before thinking of his intoxicating smell and warmth. She leaned into the kiss, the two only getting closer.

Being the moment ruiner he was, another loud banging came from the door, making Lucy jump back a little with a kawaii squeak. "Get out here, bunny girl! You're making the guild worry again! Shrimp can't concentrate on reading!" Gajeel's voice boomed. The two smiled and Lucy glued herself to Natsu's side again as they walked out, Happy flying above them. The five made their way back to Fairy Tail, Gray and Gajeel talking about the obvious new couple the entire time. As they stood in front of Fairy Tail, Natsu sighed, knowing Lucy would be taken away from him in seconds. He hugged her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Wanting to make sure she was still real, Natsu inhaled her scent.

She smelled… different. Natsu smiled, however, liking this new scent. It smelled like strawberries, vanilla, and… Natsu.

He knew she was his and that put a wider grin on his face. Now anyone could tell, and the slayers in the guild would watch that girl with their lives, because Natsu would have it out for them if they didn't. Gajeel groaned and Natsu laughed at him, pulling his new found possession into the guild once again.

Lucy… his Lucy.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! **

**As of now, there have been 1,345 views of this story! Yay! Thank you guys!**

**heart attack?**

**cold feet?**

**Comment an idea if you want there to be bonus chapters. I leave it up to you guys!**

**So, what did you guys think? **

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS... **

**well, review my lovelies!**

**bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter Eight****

Lucy sent a glare at Gray. "Gray Fullbuster," Lucy said sternly. "You need to man up and go ask her. She wouldn't reject you! And if you don't hurry up, she may go for Lyon. Go on now." The man inched towards the blunette Juvia. He talked nervously to her for a moment before she threw her arms around him, nodding excitedly.

"Nice one Lucy," Mira giggled. The blonde turned to smile at the silver haired bartender and grabbed a tray of food to deliver to tables. "I'd been trying to get that couple for forever. I thought that Gray would be less dense than Natsu." The woman laughed with Lucy as the waitress began walking away. For the past few months, Lucy had been working at the guild when she wasn't on missions, which became more frequent since she didn't have rent to pay. Moving into Natsu's house was the best economic decision she had made in a long time. Erza stormed into the guild looking absolutely miserable. Mira and Lucy busied themselves trying to find some strawberry cake and Mira decided to use the emergency cake, the one on display.

Mira quickly began making a bunch of cake while Lucy got Erza a slice of cake. "What happened Erza?" Lucy asked, leaning on the counter in front of the scarlet haired requip mage.

"I ran into you-know-who," Erza said. Lucy hopped up on the counter in her new dress. The white material that made up the dress was decorated with little pink sakura blossoms around the hem that ended above her knees and around the tube top that had two strings forming a halter neckline. Erza smiled at her friend.

Lucy peered at Erza as she nibbled on her cake. "I wouldn't worry about it, though Mystogan came by looking for you today." The redhead blushed lightly making Lucy grin like Mira. "Erza, you're so cute when you blush!" The redhead recovered quickly and continued eating. Gajeel came over and sat down by Lucy. Everyone had noticed that the dragonslayers seemed drawn to her when something bad was about to happen.

"Get down, bunny girl," Gajeel hissed. Lucy hopped down and ducked under the counter as the guild doors opened. "The hell are you doing here?! You aren't welcome here!" Jude Heartfilia rolled his eyes and walked into the guild. As he grew closer to the bar, Wendy stood up on the counter and narrowed her brown eyes at him, though he didn't pay attention as he walked upstairs. Laxus stood up and stood by the banister, ready to jump on the man if he made a move, though he ignored the guild and went into the master's office.

Lucy sighed and stood up, her knee-high white high heeled boots clicking on the wooden floor. "I'm tired of this. He keeps coming by and I keep hiding in fear. Why can't he just give up?" She sat gloomily on the bar again, pouting like an eight year old. Tears filled her eyes, though none escaped. For the past few months, he's come to the guild several times and each time his voice has hurt her even further. It was her breaking point.

She stood up on the bar and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Go away!" she yelled making everyone freeze. The door opened and Jude looked down at his daughter. She glared at him angrily, a glare that could make Erza and Natsu cower. "Haven't you ruined my life enough? I'm finally happy and you can't let that happen! No, Lucy's happy again, time to hunt her down!"

Laxus stepped in front of Jude as he moved to step towards the banister. "I wouldn't unless you want fire breath to hunt you down," Laxus said. Jude sighed and walked down the stairs, stopping at the last step.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you'd be lucky if anyone married you now. You're broke. You can still come home and marry that Dan Straight and we'll leave all of this in the past," Jude said. Mira stepped forwards menacingly. Gajeel stood up and Wendy jumped in front of Lucy.

Lucy stepped around Wendy and walked in front of everyone. "I may be lucky if anyone would marry me now, being broke," Lucy said, hopping off of the counter and landing with relative ease. "But, I will marry someone who loves me for me, and not for my money. Maybe then I will be happy." Jude sent her a final glare before leaving.

"You'll know where to find me," Jude called. As the door closed, worry struck Lucy. Her head whipped back and forth, looking for the one thing that could calm her down. It wasn't there. She ran out of the guild, people screaming after her as she raced through Magnolia, tripping more than once. Blood dripped down her arm, but she didn't care as she got back up. She ran through the woods, her breath coming out sharply and shakily. It pained her lungs that burned for air, but that didn't make the girl stop. Even when she could barely jog, she moved as quickly as she could until she reached the little house.

She looked at the surroundings and didn't see anything abnormal, so she went inside. "Natsu! Happy!" she called as loud as she could. She heard a thump and could tell that she'd just woken Natsu up, which meant Happy was waking up too. The pinkette looked up from the floor until he spotted the panicked blonde.

He ran over and hugged her as she crumpled to the ground. "Lucy, what's going on?" Natsu asked, panic taking over his foggy haze. Lucy sobbed in his arms for a while as the guild surrounded the house, anxious to see what was going on.

"I thought that they were taking you away," Lucy said, choked by sobs. Natsu stroked her hair comfortingly, making Mira fangirl over their kawaii NaLu moments.

"No one is taking me away from you, Luce," he promised her.

* * *

**Hey. Chapter eight of my story! Whoop! I don't own fairy tail. **

**so yes on the other fairy tail story or nawww?**

**heart attack?**

**cold feet?**

**suggestions?**

**please halp me guys**

**let meh know! bye**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter Nine***

Lucy was shivering by the window, the thin blanket hardly keeping her warm as she read her book. She had encouraged Natsu to go on a mission with Gray, but why it had to start getting freezing after he left puzzled the girl. Even Happy was gone. Lucy sneezed quietly and tucked her book away, going to Natsu's closet and pulling out a large… blue Happy jacket? She sighed and pulled it over her head. "I guess this is better than nothing," she whispered. The blonde glanced at the clock and a small smile lit up her features. Natsu and Gray should be getting back from their mission soon. With new found energy, Lucy pulled some long socks over the legs that her denim shorts didn't cover and pulled boots on over the socks before rushing out of Natsu's small cottage and hurrying towards the guild. When she got there, she sweat-dropped. Everyone looked at her and Mira mischievously smiled at Lucy.

The white haired bar maiden hurried to the blonde's side as the guild broke out into noisiness all over again. "Lucy-san, I need some help and we have to dress up today! Master requested it himself," Mira said, pushing a pile of fabric towards the poor blonde who sighed and nodded. She went to the changing room and quickly changed into the embarrassing maid costume. There was the first layer, a tight fitting, white silky material that covered from her bust to her high-thigh and would be considered lingerie on it's own. A salmon vest and a salmon skirt went over the white material, though it didn't cover much more. She pulled up the mid-thigh high white stockings and the pink high heels with ballet laces that went to her knees and were tied with large bows. After pulling her hair into two high twintails, Lucy pulled the frilly headband on and walked out into the guild, earning whistles. Mira, still in her normal, appropriate dress, and said, "By we have to dress, I mean you do." Lucy sweat-dropped and nodded, grabbing a tray of refreshments and busying herself around the guild.

The heavy doors slammed open making the timid blonde shriek and jump up. "We're home!" Natsu's familiar voice called. Everyone cheered, clanked glasses together, fought, and partied. Mira giggled as Lucy followed Happy back to the bar.

"Did Lucy miss Natsu's company?" Happy asked as the blonde took a swig of water. The poor girl began choking with a red face as Mira giggled. "Mira, you wouldn't believe it. The two are already sleeping in the same bed and cuddling and sharing clothes!" Lucy mumbled something like they did that before under her breath as she went to gather a gulp of water as the cat proceeded. "The other night, Lucy begged him to-"

Lucy's hand came over the cat's face as a dark aura surrounded her. "If you want to live, keep your trap shut you stupid feline," Lucy snarled. Mira laughed light heartedly as her mind wandered to the more rated M part of her mind. Lucy groaned as the Exceed wriggled out of her hands and flew around, chanting random stuff that made the pair his comments were targeted at blush. Lucy let out a silent sigh and slid away from the loud cat as he made jabs at her undergarments. Of course she had to sneeze as she entered the hallway, and of course Natsu had to hear it. With worry in his eyes, he raced off to find the blonde who felt her head begin to throb. "Sick?" she muttered.

Natsu heard her and frowned softly, wrapping his arms around the unaware girl, a small 'eep!' escaping her lips. "Awe," Natsu whined in her ear. "Three days gone and you managed to get sick? You're too reliant on my warmth." Lucy pursed her lips and leaned into his warmth. She would never openly admit it, and she didn't have to, but this warmth was what made her tears flow as she wore a wedding dress for someone else. "You're going on the next mission with me. I can't have you getting sick… and the train ride with the stripper and Happy sucked! They only laughed at me." She could tell he was pouting, and she could imagine his face, so she simply had to laugh. As she got lost in a fit of giggles, Natsu smirked. "You'll regret that!" he called, tossing her over his shoulder and snatching the clothes she was going to change into before racing out of the guild.

Laxus laughed from behind the bar, helping Mira. "Young love," he said, shaking his head slightly. Mira giggled cutely, placing her petite hand over her mouth as she walked over to Cana who requested another beer. As the white haired mage got a keg for the brunette, Cana played with her cards. Just as Mira was about to hand the drink to Cana, the brunette jumped up and raced out of the guild. Laxus and Gajeel smelled the air; Cana wasn't even drunk yet! The two followed close behind her and the entire guild gained curiosity, so they followed. The poor girl ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, but she knew it wasn't enough.

She brought her hands to cup her mouth and drew in a deep breath. "Natsu!" she yelled. The pinkette who was almost at his house stopped, since even Lucy heard it faintly. "Get out of there now!" Adrenaline ran thick in Natsu's blood as he spun on his heel and dashed. Then, smoke hit the two and they wheezed.

"Open, gate of the clock!" Lucy yelled, swiping her key around. "Horologium!" The grandfather clock appeared and the two squeezed inside as magic power exploded around them. The clock, knowing he could not withstand much more, disappeared into the celestial world with the two. Cana entered as the smoke cleared, fearing the worst.

She heard the crunch of twigs and leaves until Natsu's house came into sight. She looked down with tears in her grey eyes. "Lucy's clothes…" the card mage mumbled, picking up the blue jacket and denim shorts.

* * *

**hey!**

**read my new story?**

**imma redo the first chapter though so yeah... **

**heart attack?**

**cold feet? **

**suggestions?**

**anything you want me to look into?**

**let me know**

**bai**


End file.
